On Rainy Days
by Coccoon
Summary: Karena hujan, kalian bisa bersama. Duduk berdua dan saling berhadapan. Merealisasikan keinginannya yang (dulu) kerap kali kau abaikan./NaruSaku/One-shot/Mind to RnR? :)


Rintik-rintik air hujan yang tadinya hanya turun sesekali, kini mulai meningkat frekuensinya. Kau mendongak, diikuti dengan seseorang berambut pirang jabrik di sebelahmu.

"Hujannya semakin deras, ya?"

Ia mengangguk padamu. Lantas tanpa seijinmu, dipakaikannya jaket berwarna oranye miliknya ke badanmu. Kau terperangah karenanya. Sedikit tidak biasa akan sikapnya yang suka memperhatikanmu seperti ini.

"Ayo, sebelum hujannya bertambah deras, Sakura-_chan_."

.

.

.

_On Rainy Days_

_A Naruto Fanfiction_

Uzumaki Naruto x Haruno Sakura

_Romance, Teenager_

Semi-canon, OoC, EyD ancur, etc.

_Just for fun, so happy reading!_

.

.

.

Kau diam memperhatikan ketika pemuda berambut pirang di depanmu membuka pintu rumahnya. Setelah pintu terbuka, kemudian dipersilakannya kau untuk masuk lebih dahulu. Kau menatapnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakimu ke dalam—memasuki rumahnya.

Kau menoleh sesaat ketika ia menutup pintu. Ia menatapmu dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Kau menggeleng pelan. Meneguk salivamu sebentar kemudian bersuara, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah, Sakura-_chan_ tunggu saja di sini, biar ku ambilkan handuk dulu."

Kau mengangguk singkat padanya. Setelah ia pergi dari sisimu, kau menggerakkan kepalamu ke segala arah. Menyapu sekeliling ruangan dengan _emerald_-mu. Entah kenapa kau merasa asing dengan tempat ini. Mungkin hal itu terjadi karena sudah terlalu lama kau tidak berkunjung ke rumahnya. Dan, tidak seperti terakhir kali kau berkunjung. Sekarang tempat ini terlihat jauh lebih rapi. Semua perabotan di sini tampak tertata dengan baik. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah bingkai foto yang terpajang di dinding sebelahmu menyita seluruh perhatianmu. Kau menatap foto itu dengan seksama. Lantas, kau tersenyum sedih kala mengetahui foto mendiang hokage keempat dan istrinya-lah yang terpampang di sana.

Kau berniat untuk melihat foto itu lebih dekat lagi. Tapi, sialnya kau malah terpeleset karena lantai yang sudah basah akibat tetesan air dari seragam _jonin_-mu.

Tubuhmu oleng seketika. Siap ambruk kapan saja ketika keseimbangan tubuhmu sudah tidak bisa kau jaga. Namun, bersyukur tangan seseorang melingkari pinggangmu, menahan tubuhmu agar tidak jatuh melawan gravitasi.

Naruto menghela napas lega. "Hampir saja, Sakura-_chan_."

Semburat merah tipis mewarnai pipi pucatmu. Ada rasa malu yang aneh menimpamu. Kau larikan pandanganmu ke mana saja, asal jangan ke arahnya. Tidak sanggup rasanya kau untuk menatapnya.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya seraya membantumu untuk berdiri tegak kembali. Ingin kau menatapnya, tapi baru kau sadari sesuatu yang absen dari tubuhnya. Membuatmu kembali memerah karena dapat melihat dadanya yang bidang akibat dari latihan kerasnya sejak dulu.

"Maaf, tapi aku hanya ingin melihat foto orang tuamu, Naruto."

"Oh..." Ia hanya ber-oh ria, kemudian diserahkannya selembar handuk dan sepasang baju bersih untukmu. "Maaf, Sakura-_chan_, aku hanya punya baju ini untukmu."

Kau mengangguk paham. "Tidak apa-apa." Lantas kau mulai berjalan melewatinya, meninggalkan ia sendirian yang menatapmu dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

-Det-

Kau baru saja selesai mandi saat tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Naruto di dapur. Di tangannya terdapat dua _cup_ ramen berukuran sedang yang sudah matang. Ia menyodorkan padamu salah satunya.

"Ramen lagi?" tanyamu heran. Tidak habis pikir kau pada kebiasaan makannya yang serba _instant_. Dan lagi, kau dan ia baru saja pulang dari Ichiraku setelah menyelesaikan misi kelas S tadi pagi.

Ia mengangguk sambil memamerkan cengiran lebarnya. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan akibat buruk dari kebiasaannya.

"Memangnya kau tidak punya makanan lain?"

"Sakura-_chan_, kau tahu 'kan kalau aku tidak pernah sempat untuk membelinya."

Kau mendengus keras. "Kau ini, bukannya selalu kukatakan kalau ramen itu sama sekali tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu! Tidak perlu setiap hari, tapi cukup sekali-kali saja! Harus berapa kali aku mengingatkanmu, hah?"

Ia merengut sebal ke arahmu. Membuatmu semakin gemas dengan sikap kekanakannya. Sedikit rasa ragu melandamu ketika melihat sikapnya yang seperti ini, padahal ia berstatus sebagai calon _Hokage_ yang anyar.

Kau merebut dua _cup_ ramen darinya kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja makan. Hampir saja ia membuka mulutnya untuk protes, tapi lekas kau lemparkan _death glare _ke arahnya.

"Apa kau punya sesuatu yang bisa ku masak?"

"He, kau bisa memasak, Sakura-_chan_?"

Bletakk!

Ia meringis kesakitan kala kau berikan bogem mentahmu di atas kepalanya. Tentu saja kau tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya. Entah sengaja atau tidak, kau tidak peduli. Tapi, memang begitulah ia dengan rasa tidak pekanya. Sudah terlalu terbiasa kau dengan itu semua.

Kau sedikit kaget ketika kedua manikmu menangkap ada beberapa bahan masakan mentah yang bisa diolah. Rasa-rasanya kau tidak percaya kalau ia sendiri yang membelinya.

"Darimana kau dapatkan semua bahan ini?"

Ia mendekat padamu, menatap isi kulkas seperti yang kau lakukan saat ini. Kau perhatikan ia dalam diam. Ia memutar bola matanya, seolah-olah sedang berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Mungkin, Hinata?"

Terasa ada yang ganjil di hatimu ketika kau dengar nama si _Heiress_ klan Hyuuga dari mulutnya.

"Maksudmu?" kau bertanya padanya, menuntut sebuah penjelasan lebih lanjut dari ujaran singkatnya.

"Kadang, Hinata sering datang ke sini berkunjung. Dia selalu membawakan makanan untukku, atau paling tidak..."

"Dia yang memasak untukmu?" potongmu cepat sebelum ia selesai menjelaskan. Kau diam, menatapnya dengan raut wajah sedikit tidak suka sedangkan ia dengan santainya mengangguk dan nyengir lebar.

Kau berpaling darinya—mengalihkan fokusmu ke tumpukan bahan masakan yang ada di depanmu. Entah kenapa, imajinasi liarmu memperlihatkan seolah-olah semua bahan masakan itu mempunyai nyawa kemudian menatapmu dengan pandangan meremehkan. Kau menghela napas keras. Akan kau tunjukkan padanya kalau kau tidak kalah dari _kunoichi_ berambut indigo itu.

"Baiklah, biar aku yang memasak."

-Det-

Kini kau sudah selesai memasak. Dari bahan-bahan yang ada, hanya sup miso dan nasi-lah yang bisa kau buat. Sama sekali tidak ada lauk-pauk. Bukannya apa, karena memang tidak ada sedikitpun ikan yang bisa kau olah. Lagipula, sup miso yang panas sudah cukup kau pikir untuk hari yang selalu dilanda hujan seperti ini.

Kau menatap Naruto yang kini duduk di seberangmu. Ia diam sambil menatap hidangan yang kau buat. Tidak ada ekspresi berarti yang ia tunjukkan. Kau menghela napas, sedikit menyesali keputusanmu untuk memasak.

"Tidak usah dimakan kalau kau tidak suka, Naruto."

Ia menatapmu lurus dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. "Siapa bilang aku tidak suka?"

Ia langsung menarik semangkuk sup miso yang kau hidangkan untuknya. Disuapnya sesendok sup itu ke mulutnya. Kau lihat ia diam sambil meresapi apa yang ada di mulutnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyamu sedikit tidak sabar.

Ia nyengir. "Lumayan, Sakura-_chan_." Kemudian, disuapkannya lagi sesendok ke dalam mulutnya.

Kau menghela napas lega. Kini ganti kau yang mencicipi sup buatanmu sendiri. Sedikit penasaran bagaimana yang dimaksud 'lumayan' oleh Naruto.

Keningmu berkerut.

Terlalu asin.

Kau mendongak. Menatap Naruto yang masih memakan sup miso dan nasi buatanmu. Kau bertanya-tanya sendiri kenapa ia sampai rela berbohong padamu. Padahal, kalau pun ia bilang yang sebenarnya, kau tidak akan marah.

"Sakura-_chan_? Kau melamun?"

Kau mengerjap pelan. Tersadar setelah ia memanggil namamu.

Kau menggeleng pelan, kemudian menyendokkan lagi sup miso ke dalam mulutmu. Kalau ia bungkam, maka kau pun memilih untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Sekilas cahaya yang ditimbulkan oleh kilat di luar sana tiba-tiba menarik perhatianmu. Kau menatap ke arah jendela yang terletak tidak jauh di sebelahmu dan Naruto. Kau mengernyit ketika melihat hujan masih cukup lebat seperti siang tadi.

"Kenapa hujan terus, sih?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Kau menatapnya heran. "Aku harus pulang, Naruto. Kalau tidak, Ayah dan Ibuku pasti..." Kau berhenti berucap. Sangat menyesal dirimu ketika kau lupa dengan siapa kau berbicara saat ini. Meski kau lihat ia tegar bagai karang di lautan, namun kau yakin, hatinya tak kalah rapuh dari apapun kala sesuatu mengingatkannya pada orang tuanya.

"Maaf, Naruto..."

Ia tersenyum maklum padamu. Senyuman itu, entah kenapa terlihat di matamu seperti sebuah topeng belaka. Ia memang tersenyum, namun matanya berkata lain. Kau diam, merutuki kebodohan dirimu sendiri yang sama sekali tidak peka pada perasaannya.

"Sejak dulu, di rumah ini, aku selalu merasa kesepian. Apalagi sejak _ero-sannin_ pergi. Mungkin, hanya dia yang mau menemaniku disini."

"Lalu kau anggap aku apa? Dan yang lainnya? Kau tidak sendiri lagi, _baka_. Kapan pun kau merasa kesepian, panggil saja aku."

Ia tersenyum padamu. Berbeda dengan yang tadi, senyuman itu memang sepatutnya disebut sebuah senyuman. "Ya, setelah sekian lama bermimpi, akhirnya aku bisa menikmati makan malam berdua denganmu di rumahku sendiri, Sakura-_chan_."

Kau tatap ia dengan rasa tak percaya. Sedikit meragu akan kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Mimpi? Sejauh itukah sosokmu diinginkan olehnya?

Kau terkekeh pelan. "Lalu, bagaimana makan malam kita di mimpimu itu?"

"Tidak ada lampu yang menyala, tapi sebagai gantinya hanya ada tiga buah lilin di atas meja. Semua makanan yang ada itu masakanmu, dan kita hanya berdua. Berbicara seperti ini."

Kau diam menatapnya. Dan safir birunya pun balas menatapmu lurus.

"Apa kau pernah memimpikan wanita lain selain aku?"

"Tidak pernah."

Kedua pipimu merona merah. Dan di luar masih hujan, tapi kau merasa suhu tubuhmu aneh sekali perasaanmu sekarang. Bahagia, tapi kau merasa malu untuk mengakuinya. Jantungmu sehat, tapi nyatanya kini frekuensi detakannya meningkat drastis.

Kau berdiri dari posisimu. Tidak kau pedulikan tatapan bingungnya ketika kau berjalan meninggalkannya sendiri di meja makan.

Kau berjalan, menyapu sekeliling dapur milik Naruto. Kau tersenyum setelah berhasil menemukan apa yang kau cari.

Klik.

Seketika, cahaya lampu menghilang. Kau kembali berjalan sambil menatap siluet Naruto yang duduk menyamping di depan jendela.

"Apa kau punya lilin?" tanyamu padanya setelah kau duduk kembali di kursimu.

Ia menatapmu bingung seraya menggeleng pelan. "Tunggu, kenapa kau matikan lampunya, Sakura-_chan_? Bukannya malah jadi gelap?"

Kau tersenyum. "Apa salah jika aku ingin membuat mimpimu menjadi nyata?"

Ia diam. Pipinya memerah dan ia salah tingkah karena jawabanmu.

"Tapi, kuharap kau sama sekali tidak keberatan karena tidak ada lilin di sini, Naruto."

Ia menggeleng cepat. Seandainya kau tau bahwa, baginya lilin bukanlah masalah.

Karena baginya, kau adalah cahaya.

Cahaya yang akan menerangi segala kegelapan di hatinya.

"Terimakasih, Sakura-_chan_."

_._

_._

_._

_Owari._

Akhirnyaaa...! Selesai juga fic ini (tolong lupakan soal endingnya yang maksa xDv)

Spesial buat 'up' yang kemaren berganti umur. Happy anniv, haniii~ :*

Okeh, Mohon maaf kalau ada yang mengecewakan. Terimakasih banyak sudah mau membaca dan semoga kalian suka ceritanya. Bagi yang pengen nyampah (?) k kotak review ane, silakan ^^ Kotak review selalu terbuka untuk kalian! xDD Bye~!

Big Hugs,

Coccoon.


End file.
